Fallen One
by Barabbus
Summary: God's final talk with Lucifer before he is thrown out of Heaven. Oneshot. Reviews!


**Yet another fic for whoever chooses to read and hopefully review me.**

**Disclaimer: I DEFINATELY did not write the Bible. I was created by God recently and am not an ancient apostle; therefore, I did not write any of the books of the Word.**

Another perfect day on My throne, with My son and My Spirit. My angels surround me, singing praise and dancing for me. How I loved them all. How perfect they were. This was My Kindom, and there was not a single mistake, as far as I was concerned.

Gabriel, Raphael, and Michael. They were gone to the Gates, doing some cleaning or something of the like. As important as they all were to Me, there was another of higher power. The intelligent one, the beautiful one. Lucifer. How he had brought Me such joy when I had created him. But he had changed. How he betrayed Me. Yet I still loved him, and he still tried to restrain himself. No secrets could be hidden from Me. There would come a time when he would come to Me and confess, and then we would go our separate ways.

"Ah, Lucifer. What do you need, dear one?"

"I need to speak to You, Creator." There was a certain reluctance to his voice, and I knew then that he intended to explain his sin.

"Speak, then, child. Say what you intend to say. I am listening." I had always listened, and I had always provided. Lucifer had been one of My best creations; he had beauty, knowledge, power, and charisma. However, he let those things overshadow his limitations, and in his heart he began to sin.

"I know this. There is no easy way to say this..."

"Then let Me do it for you, child. You had it in your soul to steal My throne, My right since the very beginning. You wished to betray Me. Why?"

"I thought that You knew all."

"I always have and always will. However, in your heart you desire to confess. That is why you came to Me. You knew that I could see your soul, and yet you acted as if I was oblivious. I want to hear you say it."

He sighed. Frustration. "Why should You have the glory? Surely I could do the same things You claim to do, and I could do them better than You could. My world would be perfect and beautiful. Not flawed like this place."

"Lucifer, all of My creation is perfect. Nothing is anything but what I would intend it to be."

His eyes closed tightly. I could feel his anguish, and I couldn't help but feel sorrow for him. "I think not, Creator. Some agree with me. They will join me in my glorious new world, after You are destroyed."

"Let Me remove such lunacy from you, dear one-"

"Do not do it! I want it not! I do not need You! I shall build my throne above all stars, all of Heaven. I will be the most high... Eternal glory shall be mine..."

"It already was, Lucifer. Until you betrayed Me. Now you shall have only suffering. Do you truly wish to oppose Me? Is this your choice? Is there nothing I can do to prevent this? I want only the best, My child. I love all of you more than you can imagine..."

He shook his head. "No, Creator. This is my decision. You cannot reverse this, unless You destroy me. Otherwise, this is our last day here together."

"I cannot destroy you. You do not understand this, because you are no longer Mine. I will not destroy you. In this case, you shall go your way, and I shall go Mine. Goodbye, Lucifer."

'Goodbye, Creator."

I watched as the war raged on. He had more power than many of the angels, and they cowered before him. But I had no reason to fear. I was light, and darkness understood not when light took it captive. I siezed him in My wrath and said to him, "Will you ascend beyond the Heavens? Will you defy Me? Away with you, Satan! Suffer the fate you have earned!"

I threw him to the lower depths of the existance, and felt the tears coming to Me. But I did not cry. I could not. He was gone forever, and he was now darkness. He would never again be My light. "Goodbye, My child of the darkness," I hissed to him. In the distance, I saw him turn his back. But I think he turned back once, to lay his wretched eyes on My Kingdom a final time, only to see nothingness. "This is not yours to see. Walk away, prince of the air. We shall meet again."


End file.
